Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson is one of the Original Vampires and the son of Mikael and Esther. Kol is the younger brother of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Henrik and half-brother to Niklaus. Kol is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History During The Middle Ages, Kol, like the rest of his family, was a human, up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the original witch), and his father, Mikael decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Later, Kol and his siblings were killed by their father, Mikael, who then forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original vampires. For unknown reasons, he was daggered by Klaus in the early 1900's and kept in a coffin for over 100 years, until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead. Season Three Kol first appeared in Bringing Out The Dead where his brother Klaus undaggered him, brandishing the newly freed dagger against Elijah after they fought before he re-daggered Kol. Later, when Klaus sent Elijah to see if Damon Salvatore kept his word on the deal they had just made, Elijah doubled back and secretly took the dagger out of Kol and the rest of his siblings, where upon they all gathered and used their daggers to attack Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without Klaus. He was shocked when he saw his mother Esther arrive, believing her to have been killed by their father, Mikael when really she was just freed from the 4th coffin which had been locked and spelled, whose contents were unknown. In Dangerous Liaisons, Kol gets ready for the ball at the Mansion along with his siblings, and speaks of his good looks to his sister. Klaus threatens to dagger Rebekah once again because she had attempted to harm Elena. Kol interferes and told him to continue this conversation outside. At the ball, Kol introduced himself to Mayor Lockwood and Damon Salvatore, politely and rudely, respectively. He is seen dancing alongside all others. He also consumed the champagne which linked him together with his siblings. Together with his siblings, Rebekah tells Kol she plans on killing to make Elena suffer but Rebekah changes her mind and backed out. Kol introduces himself to Matt and while shaking hands, Kol begins crushing his hand. Surprised by a brokenhearted Damon, he pushed Kol from the balcony and had his neck broke by Damon. All Originals came outside, seeing what happened. Damon walked away after replying to Stefan that he might be a little crazy. In All My Children, Kol and Klaus were waiting at home when Rebekah came home from her night with Damon. At first, Kol starts to make fun of her because he's bored and Klaus decides to go out with him. They meet and Meredith at the Grill. Caroline comes across and Klaus wants her to have a drink but she leaves. Klaus follows her, leaving Kol alone. Kol goes over to Meredith who is playing pool. Trying to seduce her, she tells him to get lost, but Kol stays. He then gets stabbed by Alaric with the White Oak Ash Dagger. As a result all the other Originals except for Klaus got neutralized. He immediately knows that something must have happened to Kol. As he was transported away, Klaus rushes over to him, pulls the dagger out of Kol and incapacitates and Damon. Kol, Elijah and Klaus then go to their mother's ritual, witnessing how the spirits abandon her, since Abby Bennett Wilson got turned into a vampire by Damon. Klaus later informs Rebekah that Kol has fled Mystic Falls. In The Murder of One, it is discovered that Kol and Klaus had been keeping in touch with each other, and would be contacted by Klaus if he were needed. Kol has been tracking Jeremy in Chicago. To get Bonnie to go through with a spell to break Esther's spell on the Originals, Klaus called Kol, who showed Bonnie he was with Jeremy and will kill him if she doesn't do what Klaus says. Soon after, in Heart of Darkness, when Elena and Damon went to pick Jeremy up from Denver, they discovered Kol was still there and that he had befriended Jeremy. At a batting cage, Kol revealed his true intentions to Jeremy and assaulted Damon with a wooden baseball bat which broke when it made contact with Damon. Kol picked up an aluminum bat, though he still wasn't comfortable with them since that type of baseball bat had not been around when Kol was daggered but acknowledged it wouldn't break when he used it. He tried to hit Damon again but the Salvatore brother impaled Kol with a piece of the broken wooden bat, stunning Kol for a brief time, giving Elena, Jeremy, and Damon time to escape. Kol then called Klaus and told him about Elena, Jeremy, and Damon being in Denver while Klaus explained the secret that if an Original dies, their whole bloodline does. Kol then set off to a vampire named Mary Porter who had once been an "Original groupie" and who the Salvatores knew was part of their bloodline. Kol, anticipating that this would be his enemies' next move, got to Mary first, staked her and then waited patiently, his baseball bat still in hand. It was not long until Damon and Elena got there and Kol confronted them. He got their hopes up into thinking that he was the one who turned Mary therefore making him the genesis of their bloodline but then went on a tangent that could implicate that any of his surviving siblings could have turned her. He then attacked Damon with the bat again, beating him brutally while also making sure Elena didn't leave. He scolded Damon for breaking his neck at the ball, killing Finn, and for humiliating him and only after the beating did he say they were now even and fled, satisfied with his victory. Relationships *Klaus and Kol *Elijah and Kol *Rebekah and Kol *Damon and Kol Physical Appearance Kol is marked by his dark hair and eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 20 - 22. He also appears to be the older than Rebekah but the youngest vampire out of the other originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height with a lean and slender build. Personality Kol is menacing, unstable and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Niklaus. He enjoys breaking rules. He is described by Julie Plec as being "cheeky." Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors withvery small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, witches, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old. Causing a new threat to them . *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness '' Season 4 * Name *Pronounced as "Cole ", old English word meaning charcoal. Trivia *Kol has some similarities to novel Klaus: **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds, and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patients and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vicki Bennett, and Kol attacked Matt Donovan. *Out of all the Originals, Kol can be considered the most unstable and unpredictable. *He appears to be the second youngest Original since Rebekah refers to herself has his 'baby sister', and he physically appears to be younger than Klaus, who is confirmed to be younger than Elijah and Finn." *Besides Rebekah, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series: "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." *Kol is the youngest male original, since his brother Henrik died. *Kol has met every one of the main characters except for Tyler and Bonnie. *Kol is one of three vampires seen on the show that have yet to reveal their vampiric fangs and eyes, an ironic fact considering how completely Kol has embraced his vampiric nature. Quotes Kol: (To Klaus): "Long time, Brother." ''- Bringing Out The Dead'' ---- Kol: (To Rebekah ) "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Rebekah: (To Kol) "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled..." Rebekah: (To Kol) "I am hoping you will help your baby sister out." Kol: (To ''[[Rebekah|R''ebekah]] ) "And spit right in the face of mother's rules?... I'm in." *smirks* Kol: (To Rebekah ) "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?" Kol: (To Rebekah ) "Well well well, there's our girl. Out all night! What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?!" Kol: (To Klaus ) "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Meredith: (To Kol) "Why don't you get lost, Kol? Kol: (To Meredith ) "Why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tounges." Kol:' '(To Alaric ) ''"Pretty sure I don't care." '''Kol: (To Esther and Finn ) "That's lovely! We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrifical lamb! How pathetic you are, Finn!" Kol:'' (To Klaus) "She looks like a tasty little thing." (About Caroline)'' ''- All My Children'' Kol:'' (To Jeremy) "No hard feelings mate. But we're not buds."'' Kol: "Shame about Mary . She used to be a blast. I don't quite know what happend. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie." Elena :'' (To Kol) "And were you her favorite?" '' ''Kol: (To Elena) "You mean, did I turn her? I think I did! But no, wait. Maybe it was Rebekah . But there was also a Klaus period. Let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you're decended from. Now you never will".'' Damon:(To Kol) "Don't touch her!" (About hitting Elena ) Kol: (To Damon) "Oh dear, I've hit a nerve!" Kol:(To Damon) "Relax darling. I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me... There, now we're even." Damon:'' (When he sees Mary dead) Mary.'' Kol:'' ( To Damon and Elena) " Quite contrary."'' ''- Heart of Darkness'' Gallery Tumblr lw99e6pKKI1qj912do1 500.jpg|First look at Nathaniel Buzolic (as Kol) on set Kol neutralized.jpg|Kol neutralized Kol.jpg|Kol after being awaken Kol2.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg|Rebekah & Kol Kol 3.jpg Kol.gif Screen Shot 2012-02-03 at 5.38.16 PM.png|Kol coming out to meet his brother. 3x15-03.jpg 3x15-06.jpg 3x15-04.jpg 3x15-07.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg Kol and Elijah.jpg VD3X14DL6.jpg Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d12.jpg|Kol And Rebekah Kol rebekah 03.jpg Kol matt.jpg Finn kol 07.jpg Kol drinking.jpg All My Children 002.jpg|Kol, Klaus and Elijah confront their mother. Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 026.jpg|Kol challenges Klaus VD315b 1218b.jpg-3f20b5e1-t3.jpg VD315b 0831b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg VD315b 0373b.jpg-78bbe30a-t3.jpg VD315b 1567b.jpg-77a6ef08-t3.jpg|Kol and Meredith! Kol's Physical Appearance.jpg Tumblr lysoujN27o1qet68t.gif Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg AmgfS5LCQAApVZc.jpg AmhbRomCAAAvr0l.jpg the.vampire.diaries.314.jpg Kol Mikaelson.jpg kol m..jpg Heart of Darkness Group 2 595.jpg Heart of Darkness Group 1 .jpg tumblr_m1x8baPp571qho4rpo3_250.jpg|Damon in pain after getting hits from Kol Heart of Darkness8.jpg kol2840.jpg tumblr_m158gbaT5E1rqjegjo1_500.gif tumblr_m16kz9JOyH1rp7n8no2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m16kz9JOyH1rp7n8no1_250.gif tumblr_m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o1_500.gif tumblr_m12ly0IncG1r4kti1o1_400.gif 0356.jpg tumblr_lzn40acoav1r2vjmuo1_500.gif kolgif.gif kolm.gif Dangerous-TVD-Damon-Fall.jpg kol-kol-29111722-500-282.gif kol-kol-29111725-500-276.gif kol-kol-29111727-500-282.gif tumblr_m24fj0ggZs1r2wsn4o2_500.gif TVD326.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD325.jpg TVD327.jpg Kol-behindthescene.jpg|Behind the Scenes hot.jpg tumblr_lz6abbzfLd1qb91cso1_r1_500.gif VD314a0851b--1260820380534299803.jpg tumblr_m3mck4DyWI1rvrllpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3nx9dLz971rqcc7co1_500.gif tumblr_m3o42qEkVR1qbm4ygo1_500.gif tumblr_m40lchgBrH1rw6q8jo1_500.gif tumblr_m43xao4SJ91rpknzdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyvl99b3OW1rntwhto1_500.gif tumblr_m3gk2zNCjt1qcuhdoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4a8leqnf51rrlnpso1_500.gif tumblr_m4eikkwTFP1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4fjt0S0aa1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m44thy6P3K1rw9jjko1_500.gif tumblr_m44vcdtuQG1rqw3rzo1_500.png tumblr_m48ud2E6Z61rwqvy0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m488h4Fh3R1qgh970o2_250.jpg tumblr_m488h4Fh3R1qgh970o3_250.jpg tumblr_m488h4Fh3R1qgh970o4_250.jpg tumblr_m41386BUU41r1acdho1_500.gif tumblr_m4n7um2R971r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4sigmMW4e1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4uiv9z11r1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4w9vaJpAz1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m4y55p2n3E1r4hdloo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4yvjxT3UT1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m501e1gN0O1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m5m8qp4NEo1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m5nuxj2Hsf1qh33seo1_500.gif tumblr_m0zokkeyaU1qfvzyf.gif bscap0001.jpg tumblr_m69ulxPduT1rph7hl.gif tumblr_m69qxuDRWy1qassrbo1_400.png KolBeingSmexy.jpg|Kol introducing himself vampire dir290.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Out of Town Category:The Originals Category:Season 4 Characters